The Doe of Winterfell
by CallMeVPls
Summary: ONE SHOT. Robb/OC Only rated M for mentions. Callana Baratheon never got the love she deserved from her mother and she learns why.


(Kuh-LAN-ah) is how you would pronounce her name, if you were wondering. It's kind of something I fabricated. This is a one shot. I really have a hard time writing a real story, sorry.

The Doe of Winterfell

The raven haired girl stood beside her betrothed as the golden banners drew near. She felt ill just looking upon them. It had been years since she had seen them, her family. At the age of ten, Callana had been sent to Winterfell to be fostered until she would marry Robb, the heir of the North and take her place as his Lady. It had been six years since then.

What peaceful years they had been.

"You're paler than a corpse." the man beside her commented as he wrapped his hand around her own.

Callana shivered at his warmth and relished in it. "I-I'm a little nervous to converse with my mother." she revealed in earnest and disdain. "She was never... nurturing, not like your lady mother."

Whenever the girl thought of her mother, a feeling of unease enveloped her. Cersei had never been kind to her eldest daughter. She had never tucked her into bed, never told her she was loved and when it was revealed that Callana would be a ward of the North, her mother only smiled. Even at the age of ten, the woman had patronized her, put fear in her about her betrothal. She was quite glad her mother's words had proved to be untrue, at least when it had come to her husband-to-be.

"She won't be here long, my love, just endure." Robb reminded her, softly. "We are to be married in only two days time and she will not ruin our happiness."

She wanted to tell him he was right and kiss his cheek. Only the carriage holding her family grew near and she could see her father on his horse, her brother too. Instead, she squeezed his hand in response before letting it go and bowed with everyone as her father settled off his horse.

Once she rose from her bow, she was greeted with the form of him and realized he had gotten rather large. Her father, the King was now a bear of a man. The girl watched as he greeted Eddard Stark, who she could say had been more than a father than Robert Baratheon had been. They had been great friends before and during the war against the Targaryens and claimed to be as close as brothers. She zoned out until he reached Robb and eyed him from head to toe. Callana didn't like the look and clenched her fists.

"So you are the boy to marry my daughter, eh?" The Stag King grumbled in a tone that sounded lighter than his expression that been. Her betrothed gave a solemn nod to which her father laughed. "It's a mercy to my daughter that you look more like your mother than your father, boy."

Callana wanted to roll her eyes, but her father's eyes settled on her. Her posture straightened, immediately and instinctively. Only her father's expression had been different from the ones had given the rest of the Stark family. "Thank the gods you don't look like your mother." he breathed with a smile before wrapping his beefy arms around her.

The ward of the North could only still in shock inside of his embrace. She hadn't expected that.

"I've missed you, child." he told her as he pulled away from the hug. "King's Landing could always use more stags, too many bloody lions."

Her harsh judgment of the man before her had softened. The years between them had caused her to forget him. Robert had never been a great father, but had hadn't been a terrible one, either. "Why do you think I left?" she teased back, lightly and father's grin had only widened. "Besides, I think the North suits me."

"That it does, Callana." He agreed and moved on to Sansa, who stood beside her.

It was only a moment before her mother stood before her and caused her to stiffen. "You've grown, little doe."

"Time generally does that, my Queen." Callana responded, flatly. She had no kind words for the woman. In fact, she wished they didn't have to speak at all. She would never forgive the woman for her cold and lonely childhood.

"Still the same, I see." the blonde woman sighed with narrowed eyes.

Callana wanted to scoff, but she didn't. It would be scandalous to do so, even if the Queen had been her mother. "The North remembers."

"You aren't northern." Cersei pointed out, haughtily as if to say that Callana didn't belong there. The girl ignored the notion. The lioness had always tried to make her feel like an outsider, but she wouldn't allow it. Winterfell was her true home.

"Not yet."

* * *

Callana escaped to the godswood as soon as she had the chance. She had always found the old weirwood tree to be serene and felt a rush of calm whenever in its presence. The Old Gods had always been a foreign concept to her as she had been taught to worship the Seven Gods, but she never denied them. Especially, when she felt so peaceful in their sights.

Thankfully, Catelyn had been the one to show her mother to their chambers. The girl wasn't sure she could stand another second with the critical woman. Within seconds of speaking, she was already chastising Callana on her paleness as if she had control on how much sun hit her skin. Then, on her attire. Drab northern garbs, she had called them. Cersei would rather she freeze to death in light southern dresses it seemed.

It had been so long since she had felt so minuscule. She felt as if she had to hold her breath when her mother was around, as if she had be pristine rather than just herself. The Starks didn't care for such things. They cared for honesty and being true to one's self. It had been a breath of fresh air upon her arrival. Thanks to them, Callana was able to salvage what little of her childhood that she had left and she was able to become more happy with herself.

She sharpened her dagger as she sat. It helped her through her frustrations even though a tiny bit of worry still hungover her if anyone caught her doing it. Ladies weren't suppose to wield weapons, but she did. When she had turned twelve she had started watching Robb and Jon practice, allured by how graceful it actually was. To fight, you needed skill and agility. She had envied them and eventually convinced the two boys to teach her what they knew. Now, she was almost as handy as them with a blade. Though, it was harder to hide a sword on her person.

The dagger had been a gift on her fifteenth name day from Eddard. Callana had been thrown off completely by the gesture, but it revealed to her that he knew the truth. 'Promise me you'll never mention your hobbies to your father. He might laugh, but your mother would have my head.' he had told her after she had opened his gift. The weapon was crafted just for her as the hilt was detailed with a stag and direwolf. It was beautiful and she carried with pride.

"How did I know you'd hide out here?" A voice called, breaking her silence.

The dark haired girl didn't bother hiding her weapon or care to move a muscle. The voice was almost as familiar to her as her own. Her auburn haired betrothed stood before her which a slight smile on his face. It was almost teasing. "Well, once I saw my opening, there wasn't much left to contain me for doing so." she told him, smirking back before settling back into a frown at the thought. Her family still felt like a thorn in her side. "They're all as horrid as I remember."

"You don't mean that." Robb disagreed, quickly. "You were delighted when the King hugged you."

Callana looked down at her hands that had stilled. "One exception." she reasoned, biting her lip in contempt. "My mother didn't even look happy to see me. Joffrey sneered. Myrcella has forgotten me and Tommen never knew me."

He lowered himself and took a seat beside her. "Well, your brother is a twat." he muttered, soberly. "A royal twat."

"I warned you." she laughed, dryly. It wasn't too funny. Joffrey was heir to the throne and she was afraid to see him upon it.

Robb shook his head. "You said he was a little entitled. That was too kind." he continued, "Arya already wants to set Nymeria off on him."

The raven haired girl smiles. "We better keep a close eye on her."

After letting out a sigh, Robb laughed. "Even that won't save him."

"At least the Kingdom will be intact." she muttered, darkly which caused him to throw her a look. Callana glanced around to ensure that they were alone before continuing. Her next words were dangerous words. "I can't help, but think about if I were the heir."

It wasn't the first time that she had said this kind of thing to him. Her mind was a wandering one filled with unheard of possibilities. Some would think her mad for thinking upon such things. "You shouldn't think it, my love. It's not healthy."

"But as a first born it is my right!" she argued, almost whispering. The same fire ignited inside her as it always did when they touched upon such subjects. "What changes but the clothes that I wear?"

"You're a woman." Robb reasoned, evenly. "It is unheard. They are no queens without a king."

This almost enraged her. "And why not? What makes women so incapable? Do we not birth you? Raise you? You are what you are because of a women."

He doesn't fire up as she does. He's used to her rants as it happens from time to time. "My love, I did not make this so." he offered, simply. "I know this is not just. You wouldn't let me live if I thought so."

Callana sighed. "I-I'm sorry." she then apologized before gathering herself. She felt so stupid for thinking about things she couldn't change. It was only more frustrating. "I do not know why I get so worked up."

The Stark man beside her took her hand to offer comfort. "Do not worry over it."

"Still, you'll marry me?" she asked, smiling.

Robb smiled back at her fondly. Though, they hadn't had a choice, they liked to pretend they did. If they had such a choice, Callana knew she would still marry him. "Still, I'll marry you."

The princess set aside her dagger and leaned forward, ready to place her lips upon his. Only a cough startles them apart. With widened eyes, Callana looked upon her mother. The regal looking blonde woman carried a look of disapproval, even though they had did no wrong. "Mother." was all that Callana managed to utter.

Her betrothed hopped up in a hurry and bowed to the Queen before bidding farewell. It was in such haste that it had her question if he had even been there to start. "I wanted to have words with you."

As stealthy as she could, Callana tried to hide her dagger within her skirts without Cersei noticing. If she had, she had not mentioned so. "The queen wants, the queen gets." she replied in monotone. "What words would we have?"

Cersei did not seem pleased with the manner in which her daughter had spoke. "I spoke to your father about your marriage."

A fear like no other instilled her. "You needn't do that. I'm prepared to follow throu-."

"You're so naive, little doe." Cersei commented in a spectating tone. "But it does no matter. Robert wouldn't hear of it. You are to be married to the Stark boy as promised."

She tried not to make her sigh of relief too obvious, but it seemed that her mother had already caught on. Callana loved Robb. "Then why tell me?" the girl asked, eyeing her mother in suspicion. There could be no other reason. "To frighten me? Was it not obvious moments ago that I am content with marrying Robb?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes in anger. "Is it so odd that I was concerned that you didn't want this?"

"Yes, actually."

"I wanted to see for myself." Cersei responded, coldly. "It seems you believe that you love him."

Callana let out an incredulous laugh. Of course, she would say it like that! "Mother, I know that love is foreign to you, but I don't just believe that I love him. I know it and he loves me."

She was not convinced. "Then you are a fool."

"For once, could you just be happy for me?" Callana burst, tearing up even though she had promised herself not to. It had always been as if her mother was passing off her own misery onto Callana and it was getting hard to bear. "All this time, and I can not even be told I am missed? Did you even miss me? Did you even realize I was gone? Did you ever care?"

The girl had been so sick of her mother's frosty disposition. It had followed her around all her life and she thought that maybe, the time away would have changed it, but it hadn't. Cersei was still the frosty bitch she had always been. Instead of waiting for an answer, Callana rose. "I think we've had enough words." she managed, thickly and hurried off to her room.

* * *

Her wedding day happened upon them, swiftly and Callana couldn't have been happier. She has managed to avoid her mother for the most part, but now as she waited for her handmaiden, Julya to finish braiding her dark hair, the Queen floated into the room.

Neither had even noticed until Julya squealed and quickly bowed before the woman. Callana only fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wouldn't bow before anyone, not on her wedding day and especially not before her mother.

Her mother was dressed in a beautiful southern dress that had Callana longing for the warmth of the south. It was have been marvelous to wed in such a climate. Even so, she felt no qualms about were her ceremony would be taking place. Winterfell was warmer than King's Landing in all ways, but the one.

"Leave us." Cersei ordered and her mousy handmaiden left in a hurry without any further word. Callana instinctively flinches and she feels her mother began to finish Julya's work on her hair. "Useless girl couldn't braid to save her life." her mother drawled as she seemed to being undoing to work of her handmaiden.

"She was doing as I asked her to." Callana muttered, irritably. She didn't know why her mother was continuously trying to pick fights. It was as if the woman was relentless in trying to have her see that she was right. Truth was, Cersei just wasn't. "What are you here for? More words?"

She could feel her mother's fingers work through her hair, effortlessly. It was the closest they had been in a long time. Callana couldn't even remember the last time they had hugged, even before moving to Winterfell. "I just wanted to prepare you… for your bedding."

"There will be no ceremony. Robb fought against it." The princess cut out, though confused. It was strange. It almost sounded as if Cersei had been concerned. "Lord Stark agreed that it was unnecessary."

The woman's hands froze on her head for a moment before continuing. "How lucky you are, little doe."

It had been her biggest concern in marrying Robb. Sure, they'd consummate their marriage, but to do it in front of her father and his? That's was nightmarish. It was a vulgar tradition. "It's not luck, mother. When one cares for another, they see to it that they aren't going to go through hardship." she deadpanned.

Cersei let out a sigh. "Must you always been so rude?"

"I don't take kindly to those who see to ridicule me on my life when they had no part in it."

"I birthed you!" her mother snapped, and pulled away from her.

Callana met her emerald eyes with her own wholesome blue. "And then you critiqued me, shamed me and intimidated me. Treated Joffrey like the little prince is he, though, didn't you?" Callana retorted, venomously with rage. "You thought I wouldn't remember? You treated me as if I were nothing but some bastard father forced you to raise."

Her mother flinched at her words and she almost felt pleased. "Y-you don't know what you're talking about." the lioness tried, still a little startled by her daughter's outburst. It seemed as if all they did was fight.

"Don't I?" the Baratheon girl said, lowering her voice, then kept the tone. She really didn't need to attract anyone into their conversation. Instead, emotion had shone in her blue eyes. "I don't care for your reasoning. There is no good excuse and with that said, I will not allow to speak to me as if you are my mother. You have no right."

With a slap, Callana's cheek flares up with a stinging pain. "You ungrateful girl!"

With a hand to her cheek, she glared dangerously at her mother. "That was that last time you ever touch me." she seethed, before whipping around. "All you do is cause me pain. I don't want you here!"

* * *

As a girl, she had loved to watch the sunset. It was especially beautiful to watch over the Blackwater Bay. Out of all things she longed for in the south, that was the one she had missed the most. Not the gossip, or the sun, or even her family. It was that piece of serenity, as the colors bled into the sky and reflected perfectly onto the water. And each day, it was different. No sunset had been like the other.

In Winterfell, sunsets were hard to catch over water. Most were bodies of water were frozen and most times the colors in the sky were bleaker. At first, it had saddened her. Her place of solace unable to be replaced. It wasn't until she happened upon the godswood that she felt at peace, again.

That spot had helped her endure her first weeks in Winterfell. The godswood had even brought Robb to her one day, finally breaking the ice between them due to their betrothal. It was there that they met an understanding, there that they became friends.

As she read a letter from her uncle she tried to envision herself in her solace. At the godswood, but it wasn't the same and she didn't even think it could help. Not with what the letter entailed. It was ghastly and it was enraging.

After so many years of berating and intimidating, Callana Baratheon finally knew why her mother had did it and she was disgusted. "I-I… Does this mean?" she decided upon instead because no words would ever amount to the severity of these accusations.

At that point, that's all they were, but why would Stannis lie? He wouldn't and Callana knew him well enough to know that. Her uncle was a lot of things, but a liar, never. It wasn't entirely unbelievable, either. Her mother and uncle, Jaime had a strange closeness, one she had passed off due to them sharing a womb. What if it hadn't been all that was?

Cersei had always been disgusted by her father and when it came to Callana, she tried to flush every part of him out of her. When she learned she couldn't, she drifted away from her and coddled her siblings in a way she had never experienced. Because they were Lannister and she was a Baratheon, from hair, to eyes, to blood and bone. For that, her mother could never love her.

"You're the only heir." her husband answered, gravely, meeting her steely blue eyes with his own icy blue. Robb had changed since they had married. He had been a boy then, now he was hardened by battle. Even since they caught word of his father's imprisonment, they had been at war with her family. With the death of his father, Robb had been hailed, King in the North. Though he worked the part quite well, as his wife, Callana was the Queen and she was lost on exactly what that meant.

Even that had been a shock, but this? Had changed her entire world. She wasn't made a Queen, she was born one. "W-what do I do?" she questioned in befuddlement as emotions fought inside her from all different sides. How was she to even feel and who could have ever predicted any of this? Had she even ever wanted to rule?

Robb took her face in his hands and searched her face. His own expression only displayed love. "What would you like to do, love?"

In all her life, she had never been asked that and felt as if she'd actually receive what she wanted in whole. It just wasn't that kind of world, but knowing what she knew. Holding the power she did, just because of her bloodline, she felt the power of her words. "I want to take my crown." she told him with certainty.

"Then take it, we shall." he declared, moving his hands from her face.

A smile flittered across her face. "Stannis will back me. Perhaps, Renly as well." she mentioned, wistfully. "We could win this. Together." Her love wasn't smiling, though. He still held a sober expression. "What is it, love?"

"I'm going to kill them." Robb stated, unwavering. "Your mother, brother and the Kingslayer. I will kill them."

She almost laughed. He was sweet to think more of her, but she didn't object. They had taken someone she loved and treated her as his own. For Eddard, they would die. "And I will do nothing to stop you." she revealed in earnest.

Robb gave a stiff nod before letting out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if you were be opposed."

Callana squeezed his hand for reassurance. "You are my family. Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon and your parents are my family. The Lannisters ruined us and they will die for it."


End file.
